


Dark Grey

by alexwrites



Series: Red Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sequel to Burning Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwrites/pseuds/alexwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never thought that he would meet his soulmate, so when he does he decides that he's going to ignore his mark. But like always, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Grey

**Author's Note:**

> 1,000+ words. This takes place in my Red verse a few hours after the first marking. Sebastian's POV

Sebastian pushes his way through the sea of sweaty, dancing bodies. The lights in the club are bright and flashing and the music is so loud that his ears are throbbing in tune with the bass. The club is the same as the night before, and every night before that. Some of the faces are different but everything else is the same as always, and Sebastian _knows_ that. Yet, for some reason tonight everything feels so different…

And that’s probably because he’s marked now.

After he left the Lima Bean earlier today, he didn’t even manage to make it half way home before having to pull over to the side of the road to have an embarrassing breakdown in his car. Once he calmed himself down to the point where his hands had stopped shaking, he promised himself that he wouldn’t let one little mark on his skin change his entire life.

Because after all, Sebastian never believed in marks, well he never believed _he_ would ever be marked. He always assumed that he would take after his father, who still had a blank wrist even after his forty years of life.

But here he was standing in the middle of his favorite gay club, with a bright red _Kurt Hummel_ permanently etched into his skin.

He told himself over and over today that it didn’t matter, but despite that here he stands in the oh-so familiar room and yet, everything is different. And not the good kind of different, the everything feels _wrong_ kind of different.

It was if the club, with its bright lights and beautiful dancing boys, didn’t thrill him as it always had before. It felt boring and dull as if everything was blurred by a dark grey filter.

After standing there for a few more minuets a boy with black hair and muddy brown eyes steps in close to him, a smile pulling at his lips. Then, more out of instinct then want, he reaches out and puts his hands on the stranger’s waist. They automatically fall into a rhythm together, dancing like Sebastian has done so many times before with a countless number of unnamed boys. The stranger says something to him but Sebastian can’t catch any of it over the thumping music. When Sebastian doesn’t bother responding the boy snakes his arms up and around his neck, pushing himself closer against Sebastian. The boys touch doesn’t send a spark of thrill through him like it would have less then twenty-four hours ago. Instead his arms feel awkward and heavy and Sebastian wants to shake them off, but he doesn’t.

The boy moves his hands us to cup Sebastian’s face before capturing his lips in a kiss.

It’s messy and the boy’s mouth tastes like stale beer and everything about it just feels _wrong_.

He tries to kiss back with as much enthusiasm but when he feels his stomach heave nauseously he pushes the boy off. He looks back at Sebastian confused and maybe even a little annoyed but then he glances down at the hand that’s still against his chest, pushing him back. The bright red writing sticks out like a neon sign on his light skin.

The boy stares down at it for a moment before rolling his eyes and shouting something that sounds suspiciously like “what are you even doing here” over the ear shattering music.

He’s right, there’s no reason for Sebastian to be here tonight…but not just tonight, there’s no reason for him to come here ever again.

Sebastian gets home late that night, his fathers car missing from the driveway as usual, and he heads straight up to his bed. He tries to lies down silently for a moment, before giving up and pushing himself back off the bed. He makes his way to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush. He brushes harshly at his teeth and tongue, trying to wash out the taste of the strange boy from his mouth. But once he’s finished he can still taste the stranger and it make him feel a bit sick.

When he heads back to his bed he finds himself wondering if kissing Kurt would permanently erase the feel of the other boy’s lips.

_Oh god, was he just thinking about kissing Kurt_

But kissing Kurt is the only thing Sebastian thinks about for the rest of the night, and even when he falls asleep he dreams of it.

 

\--

 

He wakes up early, after only a few hours of sleep, and the first thing he does it grab his phone to text Kurt.

_I need to talk to you, Can you meet me today?_

He stares at the message for a moment before quickly deleting it and re writing

_11am at the Lima Bean, and try not to dump your coffee on me this time._

He sends that one instead.

Sebastian hurries up and showers, he’s about to throw on a random shirt when his mind wonders back to Kurt and how he’s always perfectly dressed. So instead he finds the nice button up shirt his mother had sent him last Christmas, but when he puts it on he notices that it covers up his mark. For some reason this makes Sebastian uncomfortable so after hesitating for only a moment he rolls the sleeves up to just below his elbows. Feeling better, he quickly finishes dressing and then makes his way down stairs.

Sebastian’s father is sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands and his work papers scattered on the table top around him.

“Morning” Sebastian mumbles as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a carton of juice. 

“Morning” his dad responds, not even bothering to look up from his papers as he speaks.

Sebastian wants nothing more then to just get his drink and run back to his room but he knows he’s going to have to tell him eventually.

So he takes a deep breath, leaning back against the kitchen counter and wrapping his fingers protectively around his marked wrist.

“I was marked yesterday” he says slowly.

His dad finally looks up from his papers, his hazel eyes darting down to Sebastian’s covered wrist.

“Really?” he sounds surprised, Sebastian is sure that he too assumed his son would take after himself and never receive a mark.

“Yeah” Sebastian says, his fingers tightening on his wrist.

“Black?” His father asks

Sebastian sighs again before reluctantly moving his hand from his mark and lifting his arm out towards Mr. Smythe.

When he sees the red name his eyes go wide and he finally looks up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. They stare at each other for a moment without saying anything before Sebastian starts to feel uncomfortable and turns back around to pour his juice. He puts the carton away before walking back towards his room with his glass. But before he even leaves the kitchen his father calls out to him in an unfamiliar soft voice

“I’m happy for you”

Sebastian stops in his tracks, his fingers clutches at the glass so tights he’s scared the cup might shatter.

“Yeah me too” he says without even bothering to turn around.

 

\--

 

A few hours later Sebastian finds himself at the Lima Bean. He’s not expected to meet Kurt for another half and hour but after the awkward conversation with his father, and constant thoughts of Kurt’s mouth, he couldn’t stand waiting in that house for another second.

Twenty minuets later the door to the Lima Bean pushes open and Kurt walks in with an impeccable outfit and his head held high. Immediately, as if he could feel his presence, Kurt’s eyes dart to the corner of the room where Sebastian is sitting.

The moment their eyes meet it’s like someone’s turned on the light in Sebastian’s mind and color starts pouring in and flushing out the dark grey filter that had been clouding his vision since the night before.

As Kurt starts walking towards his table he makes another promise to himself, just like he had the day he was marked. But instead of promising himself something ridiculous like to not let himself be affected by a mark, He promises himself that by the end of this visit he would kiss Kurt.

And unlike last time this is a promise Sebastian actually keeps.

 

~The End~


End file.
